I Heard Your Voice in a Dream
by crimeshowss
Summary: AU.Jane goes out to bar late one Friday night and the woman she sees changes her outlook on life. *That's when she walks in. She turns at the sound of clicking heels when she feels the light breeze, which hits her every time the door opens. Jane doesn't know her name, only that the way she walks is mesmerizing. * Inspired by the song of the same name. RIZZLES, later on.
1. Chapter 1

I probably shouldn't be starting another fic, but I am anyway.

DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING, except my crappy computer!

* * *

**For Hazel**

_Thanks for getting me into this mess in the first place, without you I wouldn't be writing_

* * *

The night sky is turning darker as the evening progresses. It's the middle of September which means it's starting to get darker earlier. The evening is by no means unpleasant, the weather in Boston has been fairly good so far, just a warm breeze as the evening draws in, not too cold. Jane puts her pen down as she finishes up the last of her paperwork, which means she can relax because she's not on call for the whole weekend. She grabs her jacket and turns off her desk light. She's the last one in the bullpen, as usual, because it's late on a Friday night and most people left early to be home with their families at the end of the week. She makes her way to the elevator, which is lit up, unlike the bullpen. For Jane it's not late, this is normal. She has no reason to go home early on a Friday, so she stays, so that more bad guys will be off the streets. However even she has to admit she needs a break now and again, and her Friday evenings are always spent at local bar where all the cops visit. Tonight though Jane's feeling a bit adventurous, maybe it's because it's been a long week, or maybe it's the prospect of not having to do anything all weekend. Whatever the reason she decides to take a trip to a place which was recommended to her by an old friend. It's a bit of drive but by no means is it far away. That is why Jane hops into her car and finds herself at a bar which is buzzing with mainly college students.  
She's driven too far to go back now so she takes a seat at the corner of the bar and orders herself a beer. She heads to the bathroom and takes her hair out of its high ponytail before returning to her seat where her beer is waiting for her. The next couple of hours consist mostly of her getting hit on by college boys, and the occasional girl. She begins to think that Mandy sent her here because she hasn't dated in a while, or maybe it's because her daughter is looking at collages and Mandy just wants to know what kind of place this would be. Perhaps it's because she's had too much to drink, but then she realizes that it can't be, she's still only on her second beer. She downs the remainder of the glass and asks for a water, she does have to drive home after all.  
That's when **_she_** walks in. She turns at the sound of clicking heels when she feels the light breeze, which hits her every time the door opens. Jane doesn't know her name, only that the way she walks is mesmerizing. The woman is standing in the doorway, scanning the room, presumably for somewhere to sit down. Jane figures that she must be around the same age as her. The sky high heels, which look like they must cost about a wholes years' salary for her, also indicate she isn't just some college kid looking to get wasted on a Friday night. The red dress she has on, which stops at the knees and the neckline reveals just enough flesh to be alluring, screams class. The first coherent thought she manages to form, whilst she watches the honey blonde curls of this woman bounce as she walks across the bar, is that she must be returning to school. Possibly because her rich husband is always away on business. The woman sits down across the bar and Jane can't help but stare, luckily for her the woman is too busy scanning the drinks list to notice. When she sees her raise an arm to call over the bartender and the strap of the woman's dress falls slightly, it sends a shiver down Jane's spine, it reveals her milky flesh and some of her cleavage which convinces Jane she just has to be a model for art class. After all someone with a body that gorgeous must be a model of some kind. _I could walk across the bar and just talk to her; she's just another human being_. When the bartender returns and passes her a glass of wine that's when Jane realizes that this woman is definitely high class. She looks around and finds that not a single one of these kids seems to be taking interest in this gorgeous woman, of course there has to be a reason. Jane stares intently at her hand. No ring, which means no husband and no fiancée. Perhaps she's famous, and no one dares to talk to her. Jane is still staring, but the woman still hasn't noticed, she seems to be focused on the bowl of peanuts which is sat on the countertop. This is where the idea that she is a hygiene inspector comes from. No, if she was she would make more of an effort to conceal her identity. For a few minutes Jane watches the way her honey blonde curls rise and fall as she breathes in and out. _God who is this woman?_ She watches as she cautiously takes a nut out of the bowl and wipes it on a napkin before inspecting it more closely. She chuckles as the woman frowns before placing it into her mouth. Her hazel eyes scan the room and Jane immediately notes the wisdom present in her eyes. Still no one has tried to talk to her, Jane notes the fact it has been almost a half hour since this woman entered the bar. She's off limits for some reason unknown to her. She's forbidden fruit, and that makes her even more desirable in Jane's eyes. _I'd like to taste her forbidden fruit_. Jane licks her lips. _Jesus Rizzoli, pull it together_. But as she feels wetness beginning to pool between her legs she knows she can't control her desire. She knows she has to get out. Hastily she thrusts a few bills into the bartender's hand. "I'll just go and get your change for you."  
"Keep it." She replies hurriedly and bolts out of the door as quickly as she can manage.

* * *

Thoughts? should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: PLEASE DO NOTE THE RATING CHANGE now NC-17, you've been warned.

Not sure if I remembered to put a disclaimer in the first chapter so, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

She stands and makes her way across the bar, eyes fixated on the blonde woman she's making her way towards. She runs her fingers through her hair before lightly tapping the woman on the shoulder. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"No." The blonde replies. Jane sits next to the blonde haired woman and orders a scotch.

"Excuse my bluntness but may I buy you a drink?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll have another glass of merlot." Jane flags the waiter down and orders the glass of wine. "What's your name."

"Jane. Jane Rizzoli."

"Nice to meet you Jane, are you usually so forward when approaching people in bars?"

"No." She replies shyly.

"I'm glad you decided to pick tonight to come here, I've never seen you around before."

"I don't really do this much, I spend most of my time at work." The woman finishes her glass of wine and stands, making her way to the door. She turns back and Jane is still sitting at the bar staring at her. "You coming?" She asks, winking at Jane before making her way to her car. Jane downs the remainder of her glass of scotch and rushes after the woman. She looks around the car park and notices the woman standing by the car. "Come on then." She walks over to the passenger side door and peers into the open window.

"I never got your name."

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Come on, get in." She opens the door and jumps in.

"So what do I call you?"

"You can call me…" She paused to think for a second as she pull out of the car park. "Goldilocks" she says with a wink. They finish the rest of the drive in silence and finally pull into a driveway of a large house.

The blonde gets out of the car and opens the front door with Jane following suit. Jane follows as the woman makes her way up the stairs, admiring the house as she followed down the hall. She suspected the woman must have a lot of money to live in a house like this. They reach the end of the stairs and turn left. Making their way down a long hallway Jane notes the many door on both sides. They pass by 9 doors before the blonde stops and opens the door on her right. She walks into a large room with a gigantic bed right in the middle. There's a sofa by the window and the woman gestures towards it "Take a seat, I won't be long." The woman disappears into what Jane can only presume is an en-suite. So Jane takes a seat and waits.

True enough, only a couple of minutes later the blonde emerges wearing a lace midnight blue bustier, matching panties, stockings and a garter belt. Jane's mouth falls wide open. The blonde heads over to the bed and sits down on the edge before patting the space next to her. "Well, are you joining me?" Still in shock Jane simply nods and sits down next to 'goldilocks'.

The woman stands and looks Jane up and down before reaching for Jane's blazer and removing it. She tosses it onto the couch and tugs at the bottom of Jane's t-shirt indicating that she wan't Jane to remove the said article. Still mesmerized by the honey blonde woman stood before her, so she complies with her wish. She removes her blue t-shirt and the woman takes it and tosses it onto the couch as well. "Pants too." She demands. Jane undoes her belt buckle and zipper. The woman yanks off her pants and discards both the belt and pants by tossing them behind her. "Lie back on the bed." She commands as she walks to her closet.

The woman returns to find Jane propped up against her pillow. She walks to the side of the bed and ties a blindfold around Jane's head. She grabs her left hand and hand cuffs it to the bed post. She walks around to the other side of the bed and cuffs her right hand as well. It's silent for a while and Jane begins to wonder if this is just a prank. Then she begins to hear more chains clinking and all of a sudden her legs are also being cuffed. She feels hot breath against her panties. "Is this turning you on?" No response. "Well the wet spot on your panties says 'yes'" She's says with a smug grin on her face. Jane hears her shift and feels the bed spring up slightly indicating that the other woman is no longer on the bed with her. She hears footsteps and a drawer, open and close. The footsteps draw near once again and the bed dips.

After what feels like forever Jane feels her soaked panties being moved to one side and something cold slides into her. Suddenly it springs to life vibrating and sending a wave of both shock and pleasure through her. Then the bed springs back up again, but before she has time to think the vibrations intensify. _Shit, it's remote controlled. _But Jane knows she's close. Desperate for release she tries to shift her legs closer together but fails due to the restraints keeping them apart.

"Hello? Goldilocks?" The name sounds silly, and she realizes that as soon as it escapes her lips.

"I'm right here." She replies marvelling at the woman writhing on her bed.

The room is silent for a while before Jane makes up her mind about what to do. "Please." She begs.

She hears a shift, but she doesn't seem to be coming any closer to her.

"Please." She says again, this time more desperately. The footsteps begin to make their way closer to her. The bed dips and then the vibrations stop. Jane's panties are ripped off and the vibrator removed. The bed dips on either side of her and suddenly her blindfold is removed. She is kissed roughly and then she feels the honey blonde straddling her. The woman shifts up and tears off her own panties.

"Eat me." She commands. before moving to sit on Jane's face. Somehow she fins this strangely arousing and begins to lick, slowly, torturously upwards - gathering moisture - before circling her clit once. The woman's hips buck and this encourages Jane more. She continues to lap along the slit. She sucks on the blondes engorged clit which sends her tumbling over the edge screaming Jane's name.

When she came down from her high she rolled of the side of her bed. She grabbed the keys and undid the cuffs. She undid the raven haired woman's bra and slipped it off. "Are you going to behave?"

"Yes."

"The cuffs can stay off, as long as you continue to behave." Jane nods. Then all at once her breasts are being palmed. Her nipples turn hard, and then the woman takes one in her mouth and sucks, circling with her tongue. She moved to give the other bud equal attention. Jane grabs a fistful of her hair and attempts to move her downwards to the area she wants her most. She sits up, grabs the cuffs and snaps them back around Jane's wrists.

"I'm sorry, it wont happen again I promise." A gag is then placed around her mouth.

"Much better." The blonde replies before running a finger along Jane's slit retracting just before she reaches the bundle of nerves which is aching for attention. The woman moves down the bed and sits up on her knees al the foot of the bed between Jane's legs.

Jane isn't sure how long it's been since the other woman moved sine she can't see a single clock in the room. The woman eventually removes her bra mumbling something about it being too constraining but Jane knows she's doing it just to torture her. She stares in awe at the woman's breasts.

Two fingers are plunged into her, scissoring and twisting, driving her crazy. Then her clit is given the much needed attention that she craves. The honey blonde is swirling and sucking at it whilst pumping her fingers in and out. She adds another finger as she feels Jane getting closer to the edge. Two flicks of the clit and she curls her fingers to hit the perfect spot which sends Jane over the screaming desperately for it not to stop.

She bolts up in her bed. _Shit, it was just a dream._ She runs her fingers through her hair before making a quick decision, a cold shower won't fix this, she's way too aroused for that. She shoves her hand down her panties and takes care of the problem at hand.

She hops into the shower before wandering into her kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She pops two slices of toast into the toaster, when she turns around the honey blonde woman is sat on her countertop. "Hello Jane." The woman says and the knife in Jane's hand clatters on the floor.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, followed and favorited. Reviews are always appreciated and it was lovely to get kind reviews from all of you. I really do love hearing what you have to say. I hope you're enjoying so far, and if you're a little confused all will be explained eventually.

Also just so you all know I'm headed back to school.. tomorrow :s but I'm hoping to keep updates as regular as I can, but no they most certainly won't all be this quick, so if you can bear with me than thank you so much, I do hope to make it worth your while!

QotC: What other shows do you watch, other than Rizzoli and Isles?


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry I startled you." She says as she hops down from the counter.

Still stunned Jane manages to splutter "H-how did you g-get in here?"

"Oh you underestimate me Jane, I can be very resourceful." The woman is circling around the kitchen and Jane can only stare at her. _How did the woman from the bar get into my apartment? How did she know where I lived? _So many questions and so few answers, she truly was a woman of mystery.

"So, what's your name?" She inquires, maybe if she knows her name then she can find out a little more about this woman.

"Jane." She says, and tilts her head.

"I think you might be a little confused about who you are, that's my name. Maybe I should take you to the ER."

"Oh Jane, if you do they'll probably admit you somewhere. Why don't we just stay here? It's very cozy, I like what you've done with the place."

"What do you mean? You still have't told me your name."

"Call me Suzana."

"Right, thats a better start. Suzana, what do you do for a living?" Jane asks as she grabs her toast from the toaster but when she turns around the honey blonde is gone. "Suzana?" Jane calls out. She walks around her apartment and sees no sign of the woman. Jane walks back to the kitchen and spreads butter and jelly onto her toast. She takes a bite of her toast before she gets a call. "Rizzoli."

* * *

Jane drives towards the crime scene, stopping of at Boston Joe's first to grab a cup of coffee. She returns to her car to find Suzana sat in the passenger seat. "So where are we off to?" She asks as Jane gets into the car.

"What are you doing, you can't be here!" Jane exclaims

"Jane, I'm here because you want me to be here. So are we going to the crime scene or not?"

"Well if we don't then I'm going to be late, so yes we do have to go to the crime scene." Jane says as she steps on the gas and heads towards the scene.

"So tell me more about your job." The honey blonde chimes

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Okay, we're here." Jane says as she pulls up next to an alleyway. "Now you can watch me work, just don't touch anything, okay?"

"So I don't contaminate the evidence?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay." She says as she jumps out of the car.

"Detective Rizzoli, victor 825" Jane says as she ducks under the tape. "So, what do we have?"

"Caucasian female, mid twenties. COD appears to be blunt force trauma to the head." Korask says as he motions to the body. Jane bends down next to the body as does Suzana.

"Jane look at this."

"I thought I told you not to touch anything." Jane responds.

"What did you say Jane?" Korask asks.

"Hm, oh nothing."

"Jane look, there's a fibre on her arm"

"What did I tell you about not touching the evidence?"

"Jane, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Vince."

"Are you sure Jane?" Suzana asks as she walks around to the other side of the body.

"Shh you!"

"Jane, who are you talking to?"Korsak asks.

"No one, I'm fine."

"Are you sure Jane?"

"Yes."

"You look a little pale, do you want to go to home?"

"Jane, I think you should listen to him."

"I think I'll head back to the precinct, tell Pike that I want his report on this ASAP." Jane says as she walks back towards her car.

* * *

She heads straight to the bathroom and splashes some cold water on her face. She places her hands on the cold porcelain of the sink and looks up into the mirror.

"Hello Jane." Suzana exclaims as she exits the bathroom stall.

"You can't be here."

"It's up to you to get rid of me, I'm only here because you want me to be here Jane, we both know that." Jane exhales and runs her fingers through her hair. She exits the bathroom and heads over to her desk.

They both head to Jane's desk and she sits down to finish up some paperwork. Pike lets Jane know that he is confirming cause of death as blunt force trauma to the head, but he won't have the rest of the report ready for her until the next day.

Frankie passes by Jane's desk. "Hey, you alright? Korsak said that you weren't feeling great at the scene?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Frankie."

"You up for drinks at the robber later then?"

"Actually I'll have to pass on the offer. I think I'm going to head home early tonight."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then Janie."

"Yeah, tomorrow." with that Frankie heads back off to work.

Jane picks up her pen again before she's startled by the sound of Suzana's voice. "Who's he?"

"Thats my little brother Frankie." Jane responds to the woman who is now perched on the end of her desk.

"That was nice of him to check up on you."

"He's a good kid."

"Why did you turn down his offer to have drinks? It sounded like fun!"

"I have other things to do."

"Like talk to me? Jane, you know I'm just a figment of your imagination."

"I have somewhere else that I want to to go."

"If you say so, although I have it on record that you're most likely going to spend the night on the couch, drinking beer and watching baseball or doing more paperwork." Jane ignores the remark and continues with her paperwork instead.

* * *

9 o'clock comes around quickly and Jane grabs her blazer and phone and heads for the elevator. She gets into her car and heads to the bar that she visited on Friday night. It's further than she'd like to travel, especially as it's a week night, but she keeps her fingers crossed that the effort would be worth it and she would be able to see the honey blonde woman again.

She arrives at the bar, and finds the seat in the corner is empty again. She heads over there again and orders herself a beer. An hour passes and there is no sign of the woman, the bar is beginning to clear out, because it's a school night and most people are heading home early. She makes a decision to stay for one more hour, then she'll head home.

Another 45 minutes passes and the woman still hasn't shown up. Jane decides that she should just ask about the woman, after all what harm can it do? She flags down the bartender. "Excuse me, is there a woman who comes here, about 5 foot 7. Blonde hair, classy looking."

"I'm sorry ma'am it's my first day here, so I don't know."

"Thank you."

15 minutes passes and Jane decides that it's time to leave, so she heads back home to get some rest.

* * *

A/N: Whoops, this is a bit late, sorry... but it's not TOO late, so you can forgive me?

One more quick thing, the insanely lovely RizzlesTho helped me out with this chapter, and she's just such a great person. So go and put her on story alert because when she starts writing on here you're gunna love her stuff because she's fab!

QotQ: Jane or Maura?


	4. Chapter 4

There are two loud buzzes and Jane wakes with a start. She looks around panicked for a second before realizing that it's her alarm going off. She presses the button to turn the annoying sound off and rolls over, noting that the time is 6:25. She rolls onto her stomach and places a pillow over her head. Her world fades to black and memories of the dream she had been having come flooding through.

_All heads turn to face the door as the honey blonde walks in, clad in royal blue stilettos and a matching colored body con dress - which fits like a glove - accessorizing with a small black clutch bag, and takes her seat at the corner of the bar. Jane listens to her melodic voice as she orders a glass of merlot. Her voice is like a songbird, and Jane sits at the bar thinking she could listen to that voice all day._

Luckily for Jane that is the voice which is waking her up. "Jane, you have to go to work." Jane rolls over and removed the pillow which is covering her face. She is met by a stream of harsh light coming in from the window. She re-covers her face, but before she knows it, there is that voice again. "Jane, you have a murder to solve." At the sound of the word murder Jane sits up. She shields her eyes from the light as she scans the room for that oh so familiar face. Sure enough the honey blonde who is plaguing her thoughts and dreams is stood at the foot of her bed.

Jane sat up and padded over to her closet she grabbed a light blue t-shirt and black pants. She dresses in a hurry and grabs the matching blazer before wandering into her kitchen. She puts on the kettle and grabs the instant coffee out of the cupboard along with a mug. Suzana strolls out after her and goes to sit in the lounge to wait for Jane. "So, where are we going today?"

"I'm going to the precinct, and you are not allowed to come with me."

"But Jane."

"No, you're just going to distract me, you stay here." Jane finishes her cup of coffee as if her life depends on it before wandering into the lounge.

"I'll only stay here if you want me to."

"Well I do."

"So you keep saying." This annoys Jane to the point where she just grabs her jacket and walks out of the door. She hops into her car and heads straight to the precinct. When she arrives she flashes her ID to the officer at the gate and passes through. She gets onto the elevator and heads up. When she steps into the bull pen she has such a shock that she almost drops her phone on the ground. The honey blonde woman is sitting on her desk, in possibly the most low cut blouse Jane has ever seen and a fitted skirt which teases the mind, making you wonder what's underneath. _Damn._ Jane walks over to her desk, gives the woman a stern look before taking a seat and grabbing a pen from the pot so that she can review her notes on the case from the previous day.

She grabs the file which is on the top of her, now very tiny, stack of incomplete paperwork. The bull pen is quiet mostly only officers, who are eager to prove themselves, are in this early. Jane keeps her head down and desperately tries to focus in the sheet of paper, but all she can see is a jumble of black on white, she can't make out the letters properly. She looks up and finds the woman is still sitting on the edge of her desk, but this time she's peering over Jane's work. She has a look of innocence which just draws Jane to her that much more. Suzana can feel Jane staring, so she looks at her. The look in her eyes makes Jane melt, she's been ignoring the woman, and she's completely devastated that the raven haired detective is shutting her out. "Sorry." Jane mumbles, and the honey blonde's face lights up. Jane feels so drawn to her, just her dimples alone are enough to make anyone melt.

Jane looks around, there's nor really anyone around so she quickly does a search for anyone named Suzana within a 50 mile radius of the bar where she first saw the woman. The screen flashes back at her, almost taunting her with the words that read across it. 'No matches found' She silently curses, this means that if she wants to find this woman she'll have to go old school. So she makes up her mind, that she has to go back to the bar again. It's a Tuesday night, and if she wraps up her case she'll be able to get home early, and change before she heads off to the bar again.

Korsak arrives at seven-fifteen, just as Jane is about to head out to interview the woman's boyfriend. "Morning, where are you off to?"

"Interview the victims boyfriend, you want to come?"

"No, I'll stay here and see if I can find out anything else about her."

"Okay, well I'll see you later then." Jane says as she turns and hops onto the elevator to take her down to where her car is parked.

It's a short drive to the victims boyfriends house and with minimal traffic Jane makes it there in just over 10 minutes. She pulls up outside the apartment block and buzzes apartment 3c. The man lets her in and she makes her way upstairs. She knocks on the door and the man opens the door inviting her inside.

"I'm very sorry for your loss Mr Robbins, and I understand that this must be a difficult time for you so I really appreciate you agreeing to answer some questions for me." Jane says as the man leads her into the lounge, gesturing for her to take a seat.

"Anything to catch Megan's killer." He repipes as he himself takes a seat.

"I'm sorry to ask but it's routine, where were you between 8 and 10 pm last night?"

"I was home, working. I teach 7th grade, so I was planning lessons."

"Did anyone see you?"

"No, I was here alone."

"Did Megan have any enemies that you know of?"

"No, but she works in a tough industry."

"What industry would that be, there wasn't anything stated on her record."

"Sh-she worked to pay the bills, so that I could have my dream job."

"You mean she was…"

"Yes she was a hooker." He says very bluntly. "Her pimp was a real piece of work."

"Did she ever mention his name?"

"No, never to me, but you can ask her friend, her name is Ashleigh, I'm afraid I don't know her last name."

Suddenly the honey blonde is standing over the boyfriend, inspecting him very closely. "Jane." She pipes up. "Ask how he bruised his neck."

At first she is reluctant, but finally decides to ask, after all there can be no harm in just asking. "Sir, how did you get the bruise on your neck?"

"Oh, bar fight two nights ago, guy threw a couple of punches at my buddy so I intervened."

"Thank you for your co-operation, that will be all for now." Jane stands and makes her way to the door.

"Please, catch whoever did this to my Megan, she was everything to me."

"I'll do everything I can sir, I'll be in touch." She responds as she turns to leave.

* * *

A/N: Sort of a filler... but I have more of an idea where I'm going with this now, so hopefully I'll be able to juggle writing and work and keep this updated for you lovely lot!

Please do review if you have a minute it's always appreciated. THANKS to those who favourited and followed, it really means a lot.

QotC: Favorite author? (book author.) - side note, would you like to see me answering my QotC's?


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 40 FOLLOWS!

* * *

Jane arrives back at the precinct and heads down to the morgue to see doctor Pike, and ask what his findings were. She steps off the elevator and walks into the morgue immediately noting the smell of decomposition which is stronger than usual. "Doctor Pike." She greets him as she tries to inhale through her mouth not her nose.

"Detective Rizzoli, I assume you've come to collect the report for your dead woman, the crime lab have identified her through her prints. Her name was Megan Fischer. Cause of death was strangulation, the rest is in my report." He removes his gloves and hands her a folder from the side bench.

"Thank you doctor Pike" Jane takes the report and heads back upstairs to her desk. It's become a regular thing, and so Jane isn't surprised to find the honey blonde is once again sat at her desk. Jane sets the report on the table and heads off to grab a coffee from the break room before returning to her desk. She opens the report and the honey blonde immediately peers over her shoulder and begins to read the report. Jane studies it, she was obviously beaten due to the injuries on her body and the fracture of her right radius. She grabs the file which contains the crime scene photos and looks at the injuries shown in the photographs. She deduces that the woman was probably tortured.

"Look at her hand."

"What about it?"

"The ring she has on. It could have caught a piece of the attacker in it, and secondly I recognise it."

"Okay, well the crime lab is probably testing it, so I can go and get the results later, why do you recognise it?"

"There's a club, downtown. Every employee is issued one of those rings, they wear it when they're working."

Jane walks out of the bullpen and heads down the stairs, she goes into the crime lab and asks for the results from the victims ring. She is greeted by Susie who is sat behind the computer. "Detective Rizzoli, we got a match on the DNA we pulled from the ring which was on the victim."

"Who is it a match to?"

"George Rocks, he's the club owner and he has priors for assault, armed robbery and 2 DUIs."

"Thank you Susie." Jane says as she walks out of the lab and heads up the stairs. She walks into the bullpen and stops at Korsak's desk. "Korsak, we have a suspect, the owner of the club where we think the victim works. His DNA was found on the victims ring."

"Okay, lets go and bring him in for questioning." They both head for the elevator and drive downtown to pick up the club owner.

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really, because our DNA evidence says otherwise. Your epithelia's were found in the victims ring, which all of your employees wear, so we know she worked for you and you know her."

"I don't know everyone who I employ."

"Well you certainly know this woman, you murdered her!"

"Theoretically, what if I did?" he says with a smirk.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Jane." Korsak warns as he walks her out of the room. "Calm down, you can't lose your cool like that."

"He did it, you know that he did."

"Yes, and we'll get him, not like this." Jane walks back into the room.

"We have a witness who puts you at the scene, if you sign a confession we can cut you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"A good one, but first, why?"

"She was a traitor, she got what was coming to her. She was going to leave,no one leaves my club!"

"Book him." She says as she walks out of the door.

* * *

She walks up the stairs to the boyfriends apartment and knocks on the door. "Detective Rizzoli, Boston homicide."

The door swings open and the victims boyfriends is stood in the doorway. "Come in detective." He says as he ushers her inside. "Please excuse the mess, I'm planning Megan's funeral." The place is littered with papers and photographs of the deceased woman. And as Jane looks around she can see that this man really did love her.

"Mr Robbins, we caught the man who killed Megan, it was her boss, she was leaving to get another job, a better job."

"Thank you detective, thank you for catching him."He lets a single tear escape, as he mourns the loss of his girlfriend, and rejoices in the fact justice has been served.

"Just doing my job, I'll let you get back to what you were doing. Once again, I'm very sorry for your loss."Jane stands and head towards the door.

"Goodbye detective."

* * *

Jane sits down at her desk with a mug full of piping hot coffee, she switches the lamp on and grabs a pen from the pot. She opens the case file for Megan Fischer. She's filled in the name, date of birth and date of death.

An hour and a half later she finishes filling in all the sections which she needs to and then closes the file. She turns off her desk lamp and carries her mug to the sink, she washes it and places it on the drying rack. She heads to her car so that she can make the journey to the out of town bar which has become sort of like her second home.

When she arrives the bartender greets her and gives her the usual beer. "Jane, you were looking for that woman, right?"

"Yes, I was." Her eyes fill with hope, she is determined to see this woman again.

"You missed her, she left about 20 minutes ago. I didn't get her name though, sorry."

"Don't worry about it Stan." She says as she downs her beer before heading out of the bar, annoyed as hell.

* * *

"Hi Jane, did you miss me?"

"You're here! You know, I searched for you, I looked up the Suzana's in the state."

"My dear, you think I would make it that easy? I'll see you soon Jane." And with that the honey blonde is gone.

Jane still follows through with her ritual, every night, without fail, she'll be at the bar. However, as the weeks pass, she begins to lose hope.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long!

QotC: How much is this hiatus killing you? How are you surviving it?

AotC:SOOOOOO incredibly much! Well, the new season of Castle, CSI and Bones. There's also an awesome new show called 'the mysteries of Laura' And I've decided to watch House MD!


	6. Chapter 6

_"I thought I was hopeless, I thought I was broken_  
_I struggled to laugh when the whole room was joking _  
_I waited in the cold, but the door wouldn't open 'til I_  
_'Til I heard your voice in a dream " _

_- I heard your voice in a dream, Smash cast_

* * *

A month has passed since Jane first went to the bar. The first night that she saw the honey blonde who has been plaguing her thoughts ever since then. But she still goes, every night. She sits and has a few drinks until it's clear that she's not going to show up, and then she heads home again. She barely sees her family and colleagues anymore because her weekends are spent searching for the mystery woman and waiting, hoping that she'll turn up.

It's a Tuesday night and Jane is sat at her usual seat at the bar. She starts to drink the cold beer which has been placed in front of her she finished in a matter of minutes and orders another. She's had a rough few days and in her mind everything seems pointless at the moment. And so that's why she is on her 12th beer of the hour on a work night. The bartender has noted by now that she usually doesn't drink this much and therefore refuses to give her another drink insisting she should drink some water and order some food. When she refuses he gives her a plate of fries - on the house- and watches as she drinks a glass of tap water that he has also placed in front of her.

He checks on her about 20 minutes later and luckily not too much of the beer has gone to her head and she is still able to form a coherent thought. She's still picking on the chips but he brings her another glass of water. He returns to clear away the dishes in notices that she is much more her normal self again. He knows why she goes to that bar each night, but he hates having to watch the glimmer of hope in her eyes fadeaway with each passing day. She asks him for the bill and thanks him for taking such good care of her. Just as she turns to watch him away she captures a glimpse of honey blonde hair in the sea of people.

_I must be going mad. _But when she sees the honey blonde sitting at the bar, she knows that she is not just a figment of her imagination. Before she can even think about its Jane's making her way to the other side of the bar to where the honey blonde is sat. She lightly taps the woman on her shoulder. When she turns round Jane Notes that the woman is even more beautiful then she remembered. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, please go ahead."

"Thank you miss…"

"Doctor Isles. But only my students call me that, please call me Maura."

"Nice to meet you Maura, I'm Jane."

"it's lovely to meet you. What brings you up here I've never seen you around before."

"it was recommended to me by a friend so I thought I'd have to come and check it out."

"Does this friend happened to attend BCU? This is primarily a place where students meet, and the occasional faculty members come here as well. "

"No she just likes to go to a lot of different bars. So you said your students, which must mean that you teach here."

"It's actually a temporary job, I was asked to lecture for six months."

"On what exactly, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm a forensic pathologist, my students are med students, I'm mostly trying to get them interested in forensic pathology, by telling them what I do. It's not very exciting. I'm sure you have a much more interesting job than I do."

"I don't know about that, I'm a homicide detective."

"That is so much more interesting, do you get to go out in the field a lot?"

"Yes, but there's also the downside, which is the amount of paperwork I end up having to do."

"Well at least you aren't cooped up in an office all day." Maura finishes her glass of wine before looking at her watch. "It's late, and I have a class at 7 tomorrow, so I really should get going. It was lovely to meet you Jane. Here's my card, should you ever need a consult on a case, or for any other reason, give me a call." She slips on her coat and untucks her hair before walking out into the parking lot.

Jane is stunned for a moment before she manages to absorb what has happened. She downs the rest of her beer and walks to her car with a grin on her face.

* * *

Jane gets in early the next day and sets down a cup of coffee for Korsak, and one for her partner Chase before taking a Seat at her own desk. She opens file on the top of the pile of cold Case files she has sitting on her desk. She reviews all the notes on the case, the autopsy report and notes she herself has made. The next hour consists of highlighting and annotating the documents in the folder. The team finally gets a call, they all hop in the car and try to in the specified location. When Jane steps out of car she realises where they are; Boston Cambridge University.

"The body's on campus?"

"No we just drove here for fun." Chase exclaims. Jane didn't believe it was possible for someone to be more sarcastic they she was, until she met her partner. "You coming?" Jane hurries after her partner and follows him down the empty corridor. They turn left and walk into a classroom. The body is sprawled awkwardly across the stairs in the middle of the lecture hall.

"So when does the ME get here?"

"Well the ME's Office is swamped with the work and there happens to be a forensic pathologist teaching here so they requested that she take the case and she accepted. I hear they're looking to hire someone down at the ME's office so perhaps she's trying to get a job. Well she should be here any minute." Right on cue the door swings open and heels click on wooden floorboards. The honey blonde snaps on blue latex gloves before bending over the body to examine it. Jane is startled to see the honey blonde from the bar examining her dead body. The honey blonde stands.

"How rude of me I forgot to introduce myself. Doctor Maura Isles, I'm working here temporarily and I was asked to assist with the case."

"Yes we were informed it's lovely to be working with you doctor Isles. What can you tell us about the victim?" Detective Chase says, noting that the doctor is extremely attractive, which doesn't go unnoticed by Jane.

"Her name is Hannah Stevens, aged 27. Cause of death appears to be a single gunshot wound, through and through, which caused her to bleed out in a matter of minutes. However I can't be certain and until I do the full autopsy. Can I have the body transported or do you need it here?"

"Feel free to transport the body we have all we need." Maura nods to the two men standing outside, and they enter and collect the body.

"So, doctor Isles" Jane starts. "How did you know who the victim was, we didn't have that information yet."

"She's - she was, a student of mine."

"Chase, are there any witnesses?"

"None that have come forward. Crime scene techs are almost done, do you want to come with me to interview the room mate?"

"I think I'll follow Doctor Isles to the autopsy, if thats alright with you?" Jane asks as she turns to the doctor.

"Yes of course, do you need a ride."

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all, follow me." Both women head out to the campus parking lot and hop into Maura's car.

* * *

A/N: DAMN! it's been LONGG since I updated this :o whoops! Sorry, but I hope you all enjoyed the update! And hopefully all is starting to make some sort of sense?

Thanks for putting up with my crappy updating skills


End file.
